The Kaiser Multiphasic Checkup Evaluation Study is a controlled trial, aimed at testing the efficacy of a program of calling adults in for periodic general health examiniations in preventing or postponing morbidity, disability, and death. This study, now in its eleventh year, has produced findings suggestive of an impact of the checkups on mortality from hypertensive cardiovascular disease and certain cancers and, in middleaged men, on self-reported disability. In continuing the project, it is proposed to review the clinical records of the study subjects to better determine their initial health status at the start of the project and to determine to what extent intervention efforts initiated through findings from the periodic health examinations may have been related to the observed differences in mortatity and disability outcome. In addition, the program of calling adults in for the checkups will continue, as will surveillance for outpatient clinic utilization, hospitalization, disability, and mortality.